The disclosed subject matter is directed to a vehicle door strut apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter is directed to methods and apparatus for enhancing failsafe capabilities in vehicle assembly, and facilitating controlled failure and breaking of vehicle door strut apparatuses within vehicles.
Door and panel struts can be provided for connecting doors and panels to a vehicle body to facilitate opening and closing of the doors and panels, such as struts connecting passengers doors, tailgates and trunks, hoods/bonnets, storage compartments, aerodynamic panels, etc. Some related art struts include springs that serve to counteract weight of the doors and/or panels to which the struts are connected to reduce an amount of effort needed to move and reposition the doors and panels. Reducing the amount of effort needed to move doors and panels may be beneficial for various reasons, such as to facilitate easier movement of the doors and panels which would otherwise subject vehicle operators to unnecessary physical strains or require enhanced door and panel motors having increased cost, size, complexity, etc.